Blind Date
by A Dumb Blond and Brunette
Summary: Lily and James hate each other, but their friend conspire to set them up. Read the Story and Review it would ya! Chapter 3 is FINALLY here!
1. The Works

disclaimer:We own nothing, with the exception of Lara, Sierra, and Aimee.  
  
Chapter 1: An Oppurtunity and a Prank  
  
It was the perfect moment, the best moment of her life...that is until she opened her eyes. The sweet, mature boy she had been kissing turned out to be her worst enemy. So she did the logical thing and slapped him.  
  
Ok, now I owe you an explaination. The She is Lily Evans and the poor boy she slapped was James Potter. To fully explain the situation at hand, we must go back a week before when an important discovery was made...

Sirius Black bounded into the Gryffindor Common room with a huge grin on his face. As he made his way across to room he randomly changed people different colors, which was a normal Sirius thing to do.   
  
"Hey James," he said. "There's going to be a Halloween ball, where you masquerade as someone else!!!"   
  
At that moment Lily walked in and an idea formed in Sirius's mind, which brought a devilish grin to his face. Before James could even start to wonder what he was thinking, Sirius ran off to find Lara Brown, Sierra Potter, and Remus Lupin.He found them in the library, studying for the huge potions exam. Professor Evansky gave notoriously hard exams and anyone with common sense studied when he announced one.  
  
Sirius, who never studied for anything, bounced over to where his friends were. In fact, many were suprised that Sirius even knew where the library was.  
  
"You know James and Lily absolutely LOVE each other, right!" he asked when he reached the table. All three of his friends looked at him like he was crazy--which was normal.  
  
"No," Sierra ventured to say. I wouldn't exactly call it love, more like extreme loathing if not hate."  
  
"Anyway,"Sirius continued. "There's this ball next Saturday. If we could get the lovebirds to agree to it, we could set them up on a blind date to the ball!"  
  
"Sirius," Remus interjected quietly. "In case you havn't noticed, Lily and James don't like being in the same room with each other unless circumstance force them to be, and even then they stay as far away from each other as possible. I doubt Lily would touch James with a ten foot pole, much less dance with him."  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus, do you doubt my intellegence that much? It's a masqureade ball, you disguise yourself as someone else. And at midnight all disguises will be dropped. Lily and James will fall madly in love with each other without even knowing it!"  
  
"That's perfect!" Lara exclaimed  
  
"Thanks," Sirius replied with a grin of triumph.  
  
They chatted for a little while and after getting kicked out of the library, went to begin their plan."Hey Lily," Lara said after dinner in their dorm.   
  
Lily got a nervous look on her face at the overly cheerful tone of voice. "What is it?"   
  
"Well, I was thinking that if you didn't have a date for the Halloween ball,"Lily confirmed that she didn't. "I could set you up with someone. 'Cause I know this really great guy who'd be perfect for you." The last sentence came out in a rush.  
  
"And who would this really great guy be?"  
  
"Well, I can't tell you. But he'll look like Sirius."  
  
"Like Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's not really like Sirius."  
  
"Well...I guess so."  
  
"Great, you won't regret this Lily, I promise."  
  
As that was said Lara rushed from the room to tell Sirius what Lily had said, so she missed Lily's mutter of, "I'd better not."Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey James, remember that ball I told you about?" Sirius asked as he bounced across the dorm room.  
  
"Uh, yeah," James replied, looking up from his Transfiguration essay.  
  
"Do you have a date yet?"  
  
"No." James was starting to wonder where this was going.  
  
"Can I set you up with someone?"  
  
James eyed his best friend warily and Sirius aranged his face into his 'I'm a little angel and would never do anything wrong' expression.  
  
"Ok, I guess,"he answered after a few seconds.  
  
"Your date is going to look like Lara," Sirius called over his shoulder as he ran down the steps to meet Lara and see how things went on the Lily end of things.  
  
As planned, Sirius and Lara met in the corner of the common room.   
  
"Did she agree?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lara nodded, "You?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Time for phase two, tomorrow we tell them that their date agreed and lay down the rules."  
  
"Right," they were silent until Lara couldn't stand it and finally said, "I'm bored, we should do something to Snape, we've let him be too long."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed, he looked at her. "Shall we give him The Works??"  
  
"It would be an honor." 


	2. In TROUBLE!

Disclaimer: If they aren't familiar characters they're ours.  
  
Chapter 2:  
"JAMES POTTER!!!" Lily yelled running down the staris from her dorm and up the stairs of the boys'.   
  
James sleepily stepped out of the dorm just before Lily arrived and she slammed into him, knocking them both down.   
  
"Yes, Lily Evans?? Why is it that you have graced me this morning with you lovely--"  
  
"Shutup, Potter. You know exactly why I'm yelling at you, you turned me GREEN!!!!"  
  
Sirius chose this time to step out of the room to discover his friends lying on the floor, Lily on James. Then he noticed Lily's skin color.  
  
"Good one James,"he managed to get out between laughs.   
  
He hopped over the two of them and headed down the staircase, as Lily turned red, which looked funny under the green pigment, and stood up, trying her best to look dignified.   
~**~  
  
Sirius was still chuckling as her reached the bottom of the stairs. There he met Lara, who was looking up the stairwell curiously, but was obviously not going to go up to investigate.  
  
"What? WHat happened, pleeeeeeeease tell me!!!" she begged.   
  
"You'll see," was all he would say. "Breakfast, we can't miss Snapes big entrence. Anyways, we have some finishing touches to add when he arrives."  
  
Lara grinned wickedly in response and shoved the Lily question into the back of her mind, as they ran down to breakfast.  
~**~  
  
"What do you mean you can't reverse it??" a very green girl yelled at Madame Melinda in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I mean you have to live with it until it wears off, it's irreversible."  
  
With a muffled scream, Lily grabbed James roughly by the arm and dragged him down to the Great Hall for Breakfast, seething.   
  
James looked very scared indeed.  
~*~  
  
Lara and Sirius could barely contain their laughter even before Snape had come into the Great Hall. Before Snape arrived though, Lily marched in,dragging James roughly behind her.   
  
"Help," he said when Lily sat him down next to Sirius and took the seat beside James.  
  
"Lily," Sirius said cautiously. "Don't you think you should go easy on James this time? you don't even know that he did it."  
  
"Of course he did," Lily replied matter-of-factly. "He's the only one who would."  
  
"Actually, I've been trying to tell it wasn't me, but you wouldn't let me talk," James said shakenly.  
  
Lily turned red under her green once again, "Well who did then, if it wasn't you?"  
  
James and Sirius shrugged.   
  
Lara on the other hand said, "I think I saw someone come in last night, they didn't look like anyone we know though."  
  
Lily sulked and as people started coming in they noticed her, laughing and pointing discreetly. Lily was on the verge of leaving, but Sirius stopped her telling her something great was coming.  
  
Finally, Snape walked through the door. Most of the spells that had been set were timed, but a few had to be tripped. Muttering the proper charms, Lara and Sirius watched with amusement as Snapes robes turned invisible, reveling Gryffindor decorated boxers and an extremely skinny chest with the tatto of a lions head in gold and red. That wasn't all, his hair was parted and flaired out from the sides of his head like wings. Random thoughts flashed above his head, his, and others. One of Snape's thoughts was 'Lily Evans is hott even if she's green.'and 'Thank you Snape, you're the one who made her look hott with the green coloring.' People started throwing glances at her and laughing at the way she was acting to this all. Lily was disgusted as she got up to leave, taking a piece of toast with her.  
  
While running out she heard Sirius call "Sorry Lils, at least he doesn't know that everyone knows, he can't see it!"  
She gave him a quick smile while leaving the great hall to go to charms.  
  
After Lily left, Sirius walked over to where Lara was standing and they began to congatualte each other, but they didn't get very far into their traditional argument as to whom should take the most credit before McGonagall came over to them and said in her most deadly voice.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
A\N- sorry that took so long and that it was kinda short but we will try to get the next on out as soon as possible.Till next time, the dumb blonde and brunette  
  
Disclamer:We've kidnapped all the characters that aren't ours(everyone but Lara and Sierra and Aimee) but that doesn't mean they belong to us. 


	3. Shut up Sirius!

Disclaimer: We've kidnapped the characters!!! Lara and Sierra belong to us!!  
  
"Dumbledore will see you now," Professor McGonagall told the two, who were rather perplexed because Dumbledore was usually content to let McGonagall deal out punishment.  
  
McGonagall left and Sirius and Lara walked into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and he looked serious and at the very same time amused, as he was apt to. He waited for the pair of troublemakers to sit before beginning.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that there is one main target for your pranking. And thought many--myself included--find them amusing, they are rather embarrassing to your--erm--victim. Professor McGonagall has requested that you victimize others and not torment Mr. Snape so very much. Therefore, to let you reflect on this, your punishment is that you are not permitted to go to the masquerade."  
  
He was answered with a stunned silence. Then Lara said, "What?!?!? That--that's not fair!!!"  
  
"Fair or not Miss. Brown, that is you punishment," Dumbledore's eyes were sad, then amused. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, I believe you have classes to attend."  
  
Lara was still angry when they reached charms class. She shot Prof. Flitwick, one of her favorite teachers, a withering look when he politely asked why they were late. She slammed her bag down on the ground next to her seat. Lily and Sierra looked at her curiously, but she glared at them until they looked away. For the rest of the class she scribbled angrily on her parchment, not really writing anything, but slowly turning it black with all the marks.   
  
After class, she stomped out, leaving her friends behind, which she would not have normally done. She usually had to be dragged to their next class, because she would stay after to talk to Flitwick.  
  
When they caught up to her, Lily asked, "Lara, what happened?"  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your bloody business," Lara snapped, not thinking.  
  
Realizing what she had just said and to whom she had said it, Lara stopped walking and shut her eyes. Putting her hands over her eyes, she sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just...I can't go to the ball because of the stupid prank me and Sirius pulled."  
  
"What?! That's not fair!" Sierra gasped. "Does this mean Sirius isn't going either?"  
  
Lara nodded. "You can go with Remus, that's who I was going to go with."  
  
"I don't get it," Lily said. "Why would he exclude you from the ball? Why not give you detention?"  
  
"He said we needed to stop tormenting Snivellus, and pick on someone else." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, I was really looking forward to this, for once. Just a night to dress up and hang out with a band playing and people everywhere. And all that Butterbeer that needs to be spiked. I'm going to miss it all!"  
  
"You know what would make you feel better?" Sierra asked. "A shopping trip. Tomorrow's a Hogmeade trip, we could shop all day."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going as you, so it would be a perfect time to get our robes." Lily said eagerly.  
  
Lara slowly smiled, "I suppose you're right. Come on, we're going to be late for Divination."  
  
The next day, they set out for Hogsmeade, ready for a full day of shopping.Their purses were loaded with money. Every knut they could find was brought.   
  
"Sweet shop first," Lara declared.   
  
They entered Honeydukes and bought enough chocolate to last them a month. Then they left to go to Madame Malkin's.  
  
Only Lily and Lara tried on robes, because Sierra was going to go as Lily. So Sierra acted as a judge for who should get what.  
  
Finally, it was decided.   
  
Lily, as Lara, would wear midnight blue robes, with delicate silver embroidery around the hems and neckline. It was made of a silky material. The neckline was a scoop, not too low, but not too high. The skirt fell straight to the floor. The sleeves were tight until just below her elbow, where they stopped on to, but kept going on the bottom.  
  
Sierra, as Lily, would wear emerald green robes. The robes were velvety and the skirt flaired out and formed a train at the end. The top was almost low cut but it was still modest. The body piece clung to the her, not too tight, but tight enough to accentuate her curves.  
  
Satisfied, Lily and Sierra paid for their robes and they three of them left to meet people at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Putting their packages beside their chairs, Lily, Lara, and, Sierra collapsed onto them. They ordered Butterbeer and started to talk.   
  
The Mauraders announced their presence when Sirius yelled, "Rosemerta, darling, can we get a drink?"  
  
Madame Rosemerta rolled her eyes good-naturedly. The boys sat next to Lara and made themselves comfortable at their table.   
  
"How have you been this fine and lovely day?" Sirius asked, pretending to be overly polite.   
  
He got looks from all three girls, "Shut up, Sirius," Said Lara, shaking her head at his stupidity.  
  
Sirius put his hand over his heart in mock-agony, "I'm wounded, Lara. You wound me with your--"  
  
Sierra interrupted, "Shut up. You're acting stupid."  
  
Sirius stopped. "Fine," he sniffed. "I can see I'm not appreciated."  
  
"See, the boy has some sense! You just have to knock it into him!" This set everyone laughing.  
  
The ball completely forgotten for the moment, the group laughed and talked until it was time to go back to school.  
  
A/N: We finally updated!!! Sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoyed it!!! If you want to be notified when we update, give us your email so Brunette can tell you. Please review!!!  
  
Blond and Brunette 


End file.
